Instant Star
by Jaysgrl
Summary: A Instant StarOne Tree Hill cross over. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Instant Star**

A One Tree Hill/Instant Star cross over.

I will put the first chapter up tomorrow, but here's some information you'll need to know for the story.

-Haley James, 15, competing in a competition for a record contract, bad at everything except music, feels like she takes the backseat to Taylor.

-Nathan Scott, 21, Haley's new producer, worldly known as Baby Natey from the popular 90's boyband, Boyz Attack. He hates being called Baby Natey.

-Lucas Roe, 15, best friend of Haley and Brooke, has a crush on Haley but won't act on it, gives Haley advice on every piece of music she writes.

-Brooke Davis, 15, best friend of Haley and Lucas, has a crush on Lucas, is an aspiring fashion designer.

-Taylor James, 18, a complete witch to Haley, good at school, sports, and everything else except music, feels like she takes the backseat to Haley, has a major crush on Nathan, but has never met him before.

-Lydia and Jimmy James, parents of Haley and Taylor and are constantly fighting.

-Peyton Sawyer, 37, owner of P. Sawyer Records, Nathan's good friend, Haley's new boss.

For everyone who has seen Instant Star, I'm going to make it almost like the show with what I thought should have happened. Also, when Jude wrote some of her songs, they will be used here but sometimes in a different way or meaning. If you have any suggestions or criticisms, let me know so I can fix them.

None of the songs used in this story belong to me. They belong to Instant Star and can be found on the soundtracks.


	2. The flyer

Ok here it is. I know I said I would update yesterday, but I got really busy. I'm sorry. So onto the story.

Chapter 1

Haley was walking home when she saw something that would change her life. A flyer. Not just any flyer, one for a competition. A competition for a record contract at P. Sawyer Records. Haley's face broke out into a huge smile. She grabbed the flyer of the Tree Hill telephone pole and ran home to her room.

_HALEY'S POV  
To understand why I'm am so thrilled, you need to to take a look back at my first 15 years of life. _

As soon as Haley could talk she began singing along with all the popular songs on the radio. At the age of nine her dad taught her how to play the guitar. She memorized all the chords of every song he taught her. By 11 she began to write simple, happy songs. At 13 she performed them for her friends. Now at 15 she was writing heartful, and more personal songs. And now she was going to fight for a record contract using these songs.

As she was playing her guitar, there was a knock on her bedroom window. She saw Lucas appear and waved to him.

"Hey Luke, guess what?" Haley exclaimed excitedly, jumping of her bed.  
"Hey Hales, wh--," he started but never got to finish.  
"I'm going to compete for a record contract in 2 days," she screamed once again as she ran into his arms and lept into them.  
"That's great Haley. I'm so excited for you."

Lucas held Haley close. This was his favorite feeling in the world. Holiding the girl he loved in his arms. But she didn't know that and she never would, he thought to himself.

"So you going to help me get ready?" Haley asked as she returned back to her bed, beside her guitar.  
"Hales, I think Brooke would be better with the whole style thing."  
"Ha,ha," she said sarcastically. "I meant picking out a song to sing."  
"Yeah you know I will," Lucas said as he said down beside her.

They began looking through her journal that she wrote songs in. After three hours they found the perfect song to sing.

_NEXT ON INSTANT STAR_  
-The competition  
-Nathan and Haley meet

Ok that's the first chapter. What do you all think? All comments are welcome.

AN for whoever asked about what the little girl said, sorry I forget who it was, I think she said mommy and that's what alot of people think. But some also think she said Tommy, hope that helps. And xNooshx yea it was an intense finally. And thanks to all who commented on the idea. Next UD should be tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
